Solaris
|-|Iblis First Form= |-|Iblis Second Form= |-|Iblis Third Form= |-|Mephiles Base Form= |-|Mephiles Final Form= |-|Solaris First Form= |-|Solaris Final Form= Summary Iblis also known as the Flames of Disaster, is the secondary antagonist in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the raw power of the sun god Solaris and an immortal energy-based being of mass destruction. Iblis was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. Following its birth, Iblis was sealed inside the soul of Princess Elise by the Duke of Soleanna. Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project: Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, Likely 5-B | Unknown, at least 7-B | 2-B Name: 'Iblis | Mephiles the Dark | Solaris, the Flame of Hope '''Origin: 'Sonic The Hedgehog '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Fire Demon, Embodiment of Solaris' Power | Mind of Solaris, Demi-god | God of Time, The Sun God 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Transformation, Telekinesis | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Duplication, Body Control, Limited Reality Warping, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Summoning | All previous haxes but amped, Levitation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), History Manipulation, Omnipresence, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Acausality, Light Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level, Likely Planet Level '(Iblis was devastating the whole world) '| Unknown, At least City Level '(Is on par with Shadow, he one-shotted Sonic) '| Multiverse Level '(Solaris was going to consume all existing timelines, the verse is conformed by all the dreams of all existing beings throughout all dimensions) 'Speed: Unknown, Likely MFTL+ '(Should be comparable to the likes of Silver) '''| MFTL+ (On par with Shadow) | Ubiquitous through time, Infinite otherwise (Solaris exists everywhere in the past, present and future) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 5 | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Likely City Level | Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent Level, Possibly Planet Level | Likely City Level | Multiverse Level, lower in his Core Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Limitless Range: '''Planetary | Kilometers | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown | Genius '''(Made a plan to manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years, even the likes of Eggman and Tails got tricked) | Genius''' (Mephiles represents his mind) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | His Core Key: Iblis | Mephiles | Solaris Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Category:Existence erasure Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters